Original Sin
by SophiaLovesTVD
Summary: Sequel To "Kol Mikaelson stole my heart." Everything seems peachy in Mystic Falls. Damon and Elena are together, Caroline got her colour palette for their dorm room and Jeremy is making the most of his life and talking to Bonnie whenever he can. Kol left Mystic Falls after Alex left. No one knows where Alex is, no one thought to check the bottom of the Quarry...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter of Original Sin! This chapter is dedicated to AstridEJ. Love you all so much!**

_**Elena's POV:**_

_"Hey Bonnie, How is summer almost over, and yet I felt like I got nothing done? Sounds like you're having fun travelling with your mom. I still don't know how I'm supposed to do this college thing without you. And Caroline agrees; she spent the summer designing the colour palette for our dorm room, while Tyler's been away helping some wolf pack in Tennessee. _

_ Matt and Rebekah have been sending postcards. I think they're in Amsterdam now…or was it Prague? I can't keep track, and honestly, I'm not really sure I wanna know. Anyway, I can't wait to see you. When do you get back?_

_Love, Elena._

Currently, I was sitting with my legs on either side of Damon kissing like there was no tomorrow. I heard someone walk in the front door and shifted my gaze to them. It was Jeremy. He stopped at the sight of Damon and I and I quickly pulled away. Damon caught my bottom lip with his teeth as Jeremy averted his eyes. I stood up and fixed my hair. "Hey, um, sorry, I – I thought you left?" I asked him trying to play it off cool. "I did… five hours ago." Was his response. "Alright, well, there's pizza in the fri-." Was all I could muster out before Jeremy just walked away. I turned back to Damon who already started laughing causing me to erupt into laughter.

I was sitting in Damon's huge bath-tub while he was drying off in front of the mirror. I read Bonnie's text message. _I miss you guys. I'm glad you're having a great summer. P.S. Have you heard from Alex yet?_ I wondered about the question. I had no clue where Alex was right now. "You okay?" Damon asked pulling me back to reality. I nodded my head. "Yeah. I've just got this weird feeling like something bads about to happen." I told him. "Well, it is. You're leaving tomorrow. You're trading all this for communal showers and a meal plan." He exclaimed to me. I sighed. "Can't you just be a normal boyfriend and support me as I attempt to have a normal college experience?" I asked him. "I'd rather ply you with champagne and spend the night convincing you to stay." He told me. I giggled slightly and Damon leaned in giving me a quick kiss. He smiles at me and leaves the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and went to my contact list. I found Alex's name. My thumb hovered over her name. She's probably with Kol. I hesitated but just shut my phone off.

_**Alex's POV**_

My eyes shot open. Water filled them making me shut them again. I pounded on the door of the safe struggling more. I got a lung full of water and my eyes shut back again and I stopped breathing and my heart stopped beating. _I miss you Kol._

_**Elena's POV**_

Jeremy and I stood by the front door. We were going over the plan for Jeremy. Jeremy groaned. "There were issues at home. Ever since I lost my parents, my aunt, I've been acting out… drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention so I lit my house on fire and faked my own death." Jeremy repeated. "Really stress the drug thing. And definitely say that the fire was an accident, because there's crazy, and then there's… well, me." I told him. It was true. As soon as my humanity was on again, everything flooded back. Feelings, memories, the truth. I was a monster. "Or I could just not go back. Considering my school already had a memorial for me." Jeremy insisted. I was about to respond, but I was interrupted by a loud car honk outside. Damon came to join us with my suitcase. "Caroline just pulled up." He informed me. "I can't leave. I should stay and at least wait until Jeremy settle into school-." I was saying. "You're leaving." Damon interrupted. "You're going to college. You're gonna drink cheap beer and you're gonna protest things you don't care about. And _I_ am gonna take care of your little brother. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about." I sighed. Damon was right, again. "Okay, well at least Whitmore is only a few hours away. So if there's anything you need Jer, just call me." I said to them. "Hey, I'll see you on laundry day." Jeremy told me. I smiled as Jeremy hugged me and said his goodbyes.

"So, how do you think this long-distance thing is gonna work?" I asked Damon. "Well, I personally plan on forgetting about you the second you walk out that door." He replied. I gave him a "seriously?" look. I gave him a kiss. I pulled away with my arms around his neck still. "I love you." I said to him. "I love you." Damon said back. I looked at both of them. My brother and my boyfriend. My brother who recently got back from the dead and my boyfriend that I chose over his brother. My life isn't weird at all. Damon opened the front door. "All right. Off you go." He said to me. I walked out of the door and only stopped once to peck Damon on the cheek.

Caroline and I were in our dorm room unpacking. The room was just big enough fit with 3 beds, 2 windows and a fireplace. A real fireplace. I looked over at Caroline. "You brought a Panini press?" I asked her. "Small appliances, by the fridge." She told me moving over to the fridge. I giggled as Liz brought the last box into the room. "Okay, that's the last one. All right, give me a good bye hug before I change my mind and drag you home with me." Liz said to Caroline and I. Caroline gave her mom a big hug. Liz began tearing up. "You can call as much as you want, you know?" She said tearfully to us. "Mom, we'll be fine." Caroline said to Liz. Liz just laughed. "Come here." She said to me. I stepped forward and embraced Liz in a tight hug. "This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know? He would be really proud to see you here." She told me. I smiled. "Thank you." I responded to her. Liz lingers around for a moment. The 3 of us look between each other. We all start laughing. "Okay, go! Before I change my mind and make you stay." Caroline said to her mother. Liz smiled and left us.

_**Alex's POV**_

__My body regains its consciousness again. The hallucinations started. I now was standing back in the Mikaelson mansion. I was looking out the window in the bright sunny outside. "You're hallucinating and the first thing you think of is a sunset? Why not sex or you licking whipped cream off my tongue while I'm hand-cuffed to the bed?" I heard a British accent say behind me. I turned around seeing Kol. I wanted to jump into his arms and let him hold me forever. But I couldn't. "It seemed more appropriate." I responded remembering me telling him that. I remembered Rebekah's disgusted face as she pulled me away from him. "Alex, you've been in this safe for 3 month's drowning over and over again. You know what you have to do." He told me getting closer to me. "I…I can't." I stuttered out to him. "It's the only way to get out." He told me. "If that means flipping the switch and becoming a heart-less killer then I think no." I said to him getting angrier. "I want you out of here." Kol said to me.

I snapped back to reality. Still stuck here drowning again. How's yourself? My lungs fill with water once again and everything goes black signalling another death.

**A/N: How's that for first chapter! This chapter was fairly long on its own. I decided to shorten it by not adding in lots of parts and only I few that I really wanted to. For the next 2 chapters I will be writing in many different POV's. I'll do some parts with Alex in it. I wasn't planning on adding any Kol in this chapter, but I couldn't resist his yumminess! **

**Reviews really help! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy New Year! So sorry for such a long delay. I don't want to update too often since TVD is on their hiatus. I don't want to finish all the episodes before the mid-season finale before it returns.**

_**Kol's POV**_

I dropped the dead women on the floor with a loud _thump._ I wiped the excess blood away from my chin. The room was covered with dead strippers and blood. No one would miss them. They ruined their lives becoming prostitutes and sold their only chance. I threw my head back on the couch. What better way to spend your time in New York killing un-wanted people? There was an empty space in my life. Alex not being here with me. I missed her sarcasm, her deceiving ways. It was lonely without her. I had no idea where she went or what she's doing. Mystic Falls was now a reminder of nothing.

"Dude, this place reeks." I heard an overly familiar voice say. "No more than you mate." I replied. The dark-haired Salvatore made his way over to me. "Where's Alex?" He asked me getting straight to the point. "Why the hell would you come to me? After all, your hatred fuels my energy." I told him. "Feeling's mutual. Now where is she?" He asked again. "I thought she was still with you and your overly-peppy girlfriend?" I answered him with a snarky remark. "Please, if she was, which she isn't, she woulda followed your ass over here." Damon said back with the same tone I had. I stood up kicking the dead stripper to the corner. "Seems like your problem doesn't it?" I replied to him. "Look, she still loves you and all that crap, so you gonna help me or not?" He asked helping himself to a drink from the alcohol cabinet. She still loves me. She wandered off somewhere and she still knows I exist. "Fine, but if something goes wrong, your head will be on a bus to Mississippi."

_**Elena's POV**_

I watch as someone lays a bouquet of flowers down beside Megan's memorial. First day at Whitmore and we already lost our roommate. Megan had a vampire bite on her neck last night, who was here?

I walked into Caroline and I's shared dorm. "Megan's memorial is outside growing by the minute." I told Caroline who was busy rifling through a card-board box. "Ugh, college kids are so dramatic. She was on campus for, like, one day. She couldn't have made that many friends." Caroline replied. Caroline's been pissed at Megan ever since we found out Megan take's vervain. It's what Caroline gets for snooping through Megan's stuff. "Caroline, she's dead. You can stop competing with her." I assured her. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm in a mood." She replied. "You talked to Tyler?" I asked her. "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls. So I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again." She said boldly. That's Caroline for you. "How's snooping going. Any idea why our vervain-laced," I began. I stuck my head out the door looking for anyone who might be listening into our conversation. "Vampire-slaughtered roommate had a picture of my dad on her phone?" I finished saying. "No." Caroline replied sounding grumpy as ever. I remembered something. I handed Caroline a folder. "Oh, um, I went by the hospital this morning- Megan's death certificate. It says she died of suicide. No mention of the gaping vampire-bites on her neck. So whoever signed off on the cause of death was a part of the cover-up. Just like the founder's council back home." I said to her remembering home. "Doctor Wesley Maxfield." Caroline said out-loud. "A.K.A., our Applied Microbiology professor. I switched our classes around, so that we could-."I stated getting cut off by Caroline. "Applied- wait, what? Elena, we are supposed to be taking Intro. To communication. What happened to getting drunk and making bad decisions about boys? What happened to our fun freshman year at college? I'm supposed to be a drama major!" She complained. This was going to take a lot of persuading.

_**Damon's POV**_

"Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your sister, but I can't dredge this entire quarry. It's enormous." Liz explained to me. "I'm aware of that. I mean clearly that's why we wanted to dump Silas' body here, because it's big and deep and no one would find him. Now, say I'm Silas, and I wanna take over my doppelgänger's life. Why wouldn't I dump them in a place that's big and deep, where no one would find them?" I replied to her. Liz sighed. "Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out. But I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding _one _person who may or may not be down there." She stated. "But it's a place to start. And if Alex is down there, that means she's been drowning over and over again all summer, while I've been happily playing house with Elena. Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency?" I said being my overly-cocky self. "I'll get some deputies on it." She finalized. "Thank you Liz." I replied. Liz walked off to her fellow officers. I turned to face the quarry. I sighed. My phone started to ring in my back pocket.

"Please tell me you found her?" I asked the little Gilbert through the phone. "I didn't… but Matt did." He replied. "Huh. How shockingly… useful." I retorted. "She was mid-cat-fight with some lady who maced her. We think Silas might have mind-controlled himself some new friends." Jeremy told me. "How exactly did the Gilbert-Donovan brain trust put all that together? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just hide her. If Silas wants her bad enough to sic the whole town on her, that means we want her _more._ Stay out of sight; you were the last person who Silas saw her with."

_**Stefan's POV**_

I came out of the shower and stepped into my room. Ever since Elena chose my self-absorbed brother, I've kept to myself. I grabbed a random shirt off my desk chair and slipped it on. "I never thought you were a t-shirt person." I heard someone say from my bed. I turned around seeing Alex lying on my bed fiddling with my journal. "I've changed." I told her. She sat up. "It's good to see ya Steffy." She replied. I smiled. "You too Alex." I said to her. "How you dealing with the whole Damon/Elena thing?" She asked me. "Do you really need an answer for that?" I replied. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Right." She stated. "Forget about that. How've you been?" I said changing the topic. "Good. I've got everyone in Mystic Falls searching for _my_ cure." She told me boldly. I looked at her like she had 2 heads and 6 eyes. "What?" I asked her. "Well, your little ex-girlfriend force-fed my cure Katherine Pierce. I need her now." She said standing up from my bed. "Why do you need it?" I asked her stepping back. "When I die, I want to be on the human side. Not stuck with that crazy witch-bitch who insists I come back to her." She replied.

"Where's my sister?" I asked Silas. "Where you and your friends were going to dump me. But, she's not my true doppelgänger." Silas said to me. "Then leave Alex out of this, go find someone else." I told him protesting. "I don't need someone else, I need you." Silas said to me. "What?" Was all I could muster out before I got a stake to the stomach. Before I could yank it out, I felt a needle poke through my arm. I got dizzy and grabbed my head. I shook my head and looked back up at Silas. I didn't see my sister, I saw… me. "Now that's better."

**A/N: Hope that makes up. An awesome reviewer asked me how I was going to do the whole Tessa/Silas/Amara thing. So, that's how I'm going to do it. Silas is now in Stefan's body. Hope you all liked it! I promise the next chapter won't be such a long delay like this one was. **

**Reviews really help! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey my awesome peeps! I know I haven't updated in a while, but this isn't another chapter, sorry!**

**I have decided to take a hiatus on this story for a little bit. I'm not a big fan of writing this story when season 5 is still showing. So, I might continue this story after a few more episodes of season 5 has been shown. I also don't like writing this story when season 5 id still going on because I'm afraid that if I update a chapter to soon, that a reader might not have seen the episode I'm writing about. **

**In the meantime, I've decided to write a different fanfic. This one is going to be based on the awesome movie "Now You See Me." I love that movie so much, so I'm going to do my best to write a fanfic about it. It's going to be a Jack/OC story. The title is "The Closer You Look, The Less You See." **

**Sorry for the inconvenience. If you feel like throwing me off a bridge into a pool of acid, please PM anything and don't leave it as a review. I find it a little better to talk one-on-one. See you at the end of the hiatus! Or if you like Now You See Me, see you when I update the first chapter! Love you all so much! You mean everything to me because I love writing and letting you all read it and you give me great reviews. XOXO- Sophia 3 **


End file.
